


Strip Poker

by SoulCollector



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Footjob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCollector/pseuds/SoulCollector
Summary: Ash and Ace have a nice game of Strip-Poker. Footjob fic, don't @ me.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Ash Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachoJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoJuice/gifts).



The eternal twilight of the campfire was hypnotic in its sedative effective. Whether from the ambiance’s psychological effect on the survivors, or from some side effect of breathing in the auric air, they always seemed to calm down just a little after trials. It wasn’t a finite space, the campfire. Realms shifted and morphed into existence at each other’s edge. Immediately surrounding the bonfire was a bland and nondescript woods. Just beyond that, the crooked streets of Lampkin lane were set just beyond the junkyards. While not in use for a trial, the many realms served many purposes. From locations to scavenge for items and addons, to locations for amusement or entertainment, each realm had frequent flyers. Ace and ash were the frequent fliers to Haddonfield, alongside Laurie of course.

Set up atop one of the house’s patios, blankets and lanterns decorated the high-standing platform. To complete their little setup, ace had brought a cardboard box from the basement to serve as a sitting table. While somewhat bohemian in nature, their little plush area of sorts was perfect for card games. It would have been harder to play in the twilight if not for the lanterns appropriated from the swamp. Ace had insisted on it, noting how they were always present in trials regardless of what they did to the realms outside of them.

“I’m gunna guess that you’ve already got a better hand than me even though we just started the round.”

Ace smirked but didn’t say anything as he picked a card from the deck. Anything said was a possible admission of guilt under this context. Ash didn’t need to know that Ace had distributed himself some cards from under the blankets.

“I’m just a lucky man, what can I say?”

Ash looked up at the Italian man, noting how his words were neither confident nor reserved. It was really fucking hard to get a read on the guy when they were playing cards. And it wasn’t even that Ace had a good poker face, because the guy was emotive but in a way that gave no context to his hand. Sliding a card from the top of their deck, Ash suddenly felt a lot more confident about his hand. As if on cue, ace spread his cards face up on the red blanket.

Scratching at his beard with his wooden prosthetic, Ash sighed.

“Yup, definitely luck, only luck. Goddamnit. What am I taking off then?”

Ace’s greying brows furrowed as if in deep thought.

“Shoes,” Ace responded, moments later.

Removing his brown shoes, Ash shoved them to the side with a huff.

“Y’know, you only had to take one off, but I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

Believe it or not, taking off his shoes wasn’t to his detriment. It was akin to taking off one’s shoes at their doorstep, just a step towards comfort and relaxation. With that in mind, he relished in the soft feeling of his socks against the somewhat ragged. This was a comfort rare for the realms of this hellscape.

“Fucking pervert, I swear.”

Ace gathered up the cards and dealt another hand.

“You’re the one that made it sexual, old man.”

Ash grunted as he held up his hand. With a smirk, he tossed it up-right onto the smooth surface of the cardboard box.

“Suck on this.”

Ace raised an eyebrow and glanced down from around his sunglasses.

“Confident, are we?” Ace said as he revealed his own higher-value hand.

With a grumble, Ash removed the socks from his feet. Now, the somewhat scratchy texture of the otherwise comfortable sheets became apparent. The cool air made his digits curl. While they were up high on the suburban balcony, there was no realm in this purgatory that possessed wind. Sure, the ski resort had snow, but it fell plainly to the ground.

“I know you’re cheating.”

They all knew that Ace was a cheating, dirty liar. But Ace was Ash’s cheating, dirty liar, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“And I didn’t tell you to take off your socks.”

“But I know what you like, baby.”

Ace gathered the cards once more but he didn’t distribute them. The way Ash was looking at him made Ace decide that they really didn’t need to play another round.

“What do I like, Ash?”

Planting his palms into the plush covers, Ash stretched his leg out and planted the sole of his right foot over Ace’s crotch.

“This weird shit, right?”

Ace could feel his growing hardness with the pressure of Ash’s foot against his dick. The motion of Ash’s alongside the general idea of this act was enough to get the gambler hard in seconds. With a smirk, Ace unbuttoned his jeans to relieve the pressure caused by his tenting boxers. Much like his golden pajama set, his underwear was patterned with the familiar gilding.

“Damn, your shit’s pretty soft. Might have to snag a pair from ya.”

Ash had to admit that the length and warmth of Ace’s cock was a reassuring presence at his feet. Even with the layer of clothing separating their flesh, Ash swore he could still feel the pulse in Ace’s member through his foot. He remembered reading somewhere that the human hands and feet possessed many tactile neurons, which would explain how he could tell Ace’s heart was racing.

As dexterous as Ace knew his lover to be, he didn’t expect Ash to whip his cock out with his toes. Pulling down the black elastic of his boxers himself, Ace gave Ash easy access to his dick as it sprung out into the cool air. He felt the thick auric miasma pass over his head and shivered.

Ash took no time getting to work, using his right foot to press Ace’s cock back onto his stomach and rub it against his sole.

Dragging his big toe down Ace’s cockhead, his nail beaded a droplet of precum. When Ash pressed down his foot with a little more force, a delicious noise was produced from Ace’s mouth. Ash definitely liked that, if the tenting in his brown khakis was anything to go by, so did his cock. Right now though, he’d focus on pleasuring Ace.

“Man, you’re fucking kinky but I love that about you Ace.”

Flashing his signature cocky grin, Ace’s hips involuntarily pressed up into Ash’s foot, now slick with seminal fluids.

“A-and you don’t care that I’m kinky, that’s what I l-love about you Ash. F-fuck, do that again.”

And Ash did it again, pressing his heel into the base of Ace’s cock. Using the arch of Ash’s foot as a natural curve, Ace humped up into it now at a quicker pace. Pressing Ace’s cock flat against his stomach, his pubes were somewhat scratchy to the soft skin of Ash’s arch.

“Ahhh y-yeah, that’s it. Fuck, who taught you that Ash?”

After more of his rhythmic stimulation, Ash answered demurely.

“You did, baby.”

“F-fuck, a-ah..”

That was all the warning Ash got before Ace was spurting cum over the reddened skin of Ash’s foot. Still rubbing down Ace’s shaft, Ace’s cum smeared between Ash’s toes and Ace’s stomach in a weird but somewhat satisfying sound.

“Didn’t last very long, Ace. Thought you were a sex god, huh?”

Throwing a loose card at the man, he grunted in exhaustion as he panted.

“Fuck you, I’m quite good in bed, as you already know.”

“Then how’re you gunna get me off, babe?”

“This sex god is tired, thank you. My old lungs need a moment. Here you go, satisfy yourself.”

With a lecherous smile, Ace threw a sock into Ash’s lap.


End file.
